


May 1, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I AM a preacher!'' Amos said to Supergirl when she said he was Unity's servant.





	May 1, 2002

I never created DC.

''I AM a preacher!'' Amos said to Supergirl when she said he was Unity's servant as he scowled by her.

THE END


End file.
